The un normal girls
by the epic me8872
Summary: Natasha and her two sisters Natalia and Katyusha they have some poewers and get capture by some guys they get away and a few years later are taken by the goverment. *i suck at summarys*


The un normal girls

A/N: It's Fem Russia(I don't know fem Russia's human name) and her two sisters it's confusing but I liked it so here you go!

I never thought this was how I was going to die. I was just walking to school like I do every day with my sisters Natalia and Katyusha, but then we were stopped by some guys in black. They said we wouldn't get hurt but I really doubted that. Right after he said that four guys came up behind us with rags. The rags they had knocked us out and we were put in to a truck. When we came to the tuck was still moving, I got up and bolted the door open. Then, Natalia put a forces filed around us and we jumped out of the truck, just as we did the truck stopped. The men got out and surrounded us we were trapped. Or so they thought. Natalia, with her force filed still up ran though the men and Katyusha levitated us to safety and we escaped and went back to school, knowing we would be all right. School went on as normal and no one asked were we had been. We were the girls in school that everyone seemed to be afraid of. When school was over there was open swim at the high school pool so we went. We just weren't sure if the guys would be waiting for us when we got home so we decided that it would be safe to take are time, thinking they'd give up and leave if there were they waiting for us. Swim was over and we went home thinking we'd be safe, it was till we were kidnapped at 12:00am.

Like I said I never thought this was how I was going to die though we really can't die. We're not normal girls. Well we have power like not being able to die and Katyusha has the power to levitate and make force fields, Katyusha can turn invisible and I can read minds and we all have super strength. So, were not normal girls, at all. It all started about two hundred years ago when we made a deal with Satan, to have what we wonted most in life. To kill the men who killed are family. Well we did but we were stuck with a curse so now we try to live as much as a normal life as we can, that means having to move a lot so people don't get suspicious. I guess we stayed to long in this town and the government or something found us. But I think its some guys that are just like us well I mean that have powers too. We were put in to a dark room, and suddenly bright lights came on and we were tied to chairs with gags on. I really thought we were going to die but they just wanted to know things. Then cause of my mind reading skills, I read that they plan to kill us after their through with us and I was frightened I told my sisters thought with my mind and they were scared to know we all we were going to die. Suddenly blue flames came up out of no ware and we realized that Satan was possessing the men and we knew that that meant they were going to die because no mear mortal could with stand Satan's blue flames. They did they died, and then Satan diapered. We knew that for now we were safe Katyusha levitated a knife over and cut the ropes we busted though the wall and outside was a large wall, surrounding the place that we had to bust through it too, we busted through it and ran. We went to Canada were not very many people live and were we thought it would be safe.

A few days later

"Whoosh!" out of no ware a knife went flying through the air it was the men they hadn't died and I was right they do have powers which concerned me a lot because now we were evenly matched.

"How did you find us!?" Katyusha said.

"Oh we just knew are boss here can read minds too." said one of the men. We were going to die for sure we had no idea that they'd find us or how they lived but I guess the blue flames were fake and it was just a trick to get us in the middle of no ware to finish us off. But we weren't going to die that easily. We put up a grate fite and finely we were able to defeat them. It was over they couldn't hurt us any more they were dead for real this time. I told my sisters we were safe for now. We had to move again, we moved to an island that no one knows of near Australia and every now and then we go to the main land for food cause there's really nothing hear but bananas and mangos. We haven't had anything but wild animals attack us and we made rugs with their skins. We have a wonderful life and I hope no on tries to take it away from us again.

10 years later.

Big winds came out of know where the government finely found us this was it, we were to be taken away and put in to confinement were I would be kept away from my sisters. Never to see the light of day again.

25 years later.

I don't know how much longer I could have live here we were being put though misery and my dairy is all I have left, so now I bid thee diary good bye.

Katyusha prove:

Natasha is dead, the men told us this morning and gave me her diary and I have cried to 3 days strait, Natalia is surfing and I think soon the government is going to kill us so diary this a yet another good bye from your final owner.

Scientists Arthur's prove: 1 ½ years later

"So this is all we left form those girls right?" the scientist Arthur asked.

"Yes sir, this is all" said a government guy, Alfred.

"Good, now burn it we must never let anyone find out" said Arthur.

"Yes sir, consider it done" said Alfred.

And still to this day, I have found no further evident to what those girls were or how they came to be. *ended the recorder*

A/N: hope you guys liked it was kind of a weird story and sorry if it made no scents my writing style is wacky and yeah tell me how you liked it or any changes I should make. Bye~!


End file.
